Somewhere Only We Know
by EvanberryFTW
Summary: How an unexpected hookup and a pregnancy scare brought two people together. Sam/ Rachel relationship with Pezberry/ Pierceberry friendship. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Glee/ Evanberry lovers. I'm EvanberryFTW, your author for this story. (Wow that sounded a little awkward; sorry about that) This is the first chapter of 'Somewhere Only We Know' (but you probably already know that, since you clicked the link to this story) I really hope you enjoy it, because I really enjoyed writing this first chapter. But this story is rated M for smut; you have been warned. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: the story takes place right after sectionals. So Sam and Quinn are still together, and Finn and Rachel just broke up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Rachel, Glee, or any of the other charecters. Ryan Murphey does. I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

** Now I'll stop talking so you can get to the story.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere Only We Know<p>

Chapter One

_Rachel didn't mean for this to happen. How could she? She only knew Sam Evans for about three months, and she had rarely ever spoken to him. He had only came to her house to return the world history notes that she had let him copy earlier in the week. _

_They were talking about several different things, glee club, Avatar, and their teacher's terrible body odor, when Sam and leaned in and kissed her. The small girl was surprised, but didn't protest when the kiss became more passionate as he slipped his tongue into her mouth._

_The green eyed boy now smirked as he pulled Rachel's panties off of her, exposing her pussy to him. He spread her legs out a little wider, his erection throbbing wildly, now. Sam took his sweet time kissing up her inner thighs, brushing his thumb over her clit. Rachel squirmed involuntarily, needing him to do something soon. "Sammy please," she whimpered, "don't tease,"_

_Sam chuckled to himself, lowering his head down to her center. Rachel could feel his breath on her aching core, and she pressed her hands onto the top of his head, pushing him down further. Then finally (finally) he thrust his tongue into her center. He dragged his tongue flat in a deliberate line up to her clit, swirling it around the bundle of nerves. She cried out, her nails digging into his scalp as he continued to take slow licks, "You taste so fucking good, baby," he mumbled, his hands running circles on her upper left thigh._

_Rachel knew that this was wrong, she and Finn had __**just**__ broken up, and Sam was dating Quinn. She knew that it was wrong, but Sam was making her feel so good, better than she had ever felt before, that it felt so right._

"_Oh, oh god, Sam!" Rachel moaned, her hips arching forward to his face. Sam smiled when he heard her gasp as he sucked her clit and reached to press a finger inside of her. The urge to be inside her was overwhelming, but he wanted to get her off with his mouth first. His jeans were beginning to feel unbearable, so he reached down and unzipped his pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his cock. He pulled his finger out of her body before spearing her center with his tongue and nuzzling her clit with his nose. Her fingers gripped his hair and tugged as she pressed her body closer to his eager mouth._

"_Oh, Sam. God, I'm so close," she gasped out before her words turned clipped and unintelligible. Her body began to shake, and she cried out his name loudly as she came. He kept his mouth on her, lapping up her juices and moaning against her flesh until she pushed him away because she couldn't take anymore._

_Sam dragged his mouth along the inside of her thigh, leaving a trail of wet kisses as she panted heavily and gazed up at him. He looked up at her and smiled, crawling back up to her._

_Rachel could see Sam's erection almost bursting at the seam of his jeans, and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down as far as she could. Sam finished the job, throwing the article of clothing across the room. He placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in to kiss him. The blonde's hand trailed behind Rachel, beginning to grope her ass. _

_When he heard Rachel whimper against his mouth, Sam's need to be buried inside of her was too much, and he quickly pulled away, making her sit up. Without any protests from the brunette, he quickly pulled her shirt and bra up and over her head, pulling his off, afterwards. After pulling off his boxers, he positioned himself above her and looked into her eyes, making sure that she was ready. When she looked up at him with the same amount yearning that he was feeling, he quickly slipped himself inside of her._

"_Oh Sam," Rachel moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. "Oh god, go- __**mmm**__- go faster, Sam."_

"_Rach… oh god, Rach," he grunted. He was already feeling the urge to shoot his load inside of her, he had been holding it in for so long, but he held back, not wanting to embarrass himself._

"_S-S-Saamm," the brunette hissed, her hips thrusting up to meet his thrusts. This was the most incredible, most indescribable feeling in the world_

_Sam slipped Rachel's right nipple into his mouth, his tongue slipping and sliding around it as he sucked on it. There was no way that he could possibly describe Rachel's breasts. They were beautiful, and even though he had never seen another woman's breasts before, and this was the his first time seeing hers, Rachel's were definitely his favorites._

"_Fuck Rachie!" Sam rasped, thrusting in deeper. "Fuck… you're fucking… amazing… Christ!" _

_Rachel's hands reached up and weaved into his hair, tugging lightly. "Holy god," she whimpered, "Feels… so fucking good…"_

"_Fuck… fuck fuck… baby… this is so fucking tight!" His fingers pressed hard against her hips, his fingertips turning white. _

"_Ohholyfuck!" Rachel gasped as she thrust up, meeting him halfway. They were both moaning, and groaning, and sweating and panting, and god, it's __**so good.**__ She felt their hips collide harder and harder, and she couldn't take it, she couldn't __**breathe**__._

_Sam threw his head back and moaned at the sensation that the tightness was giving him, his body aching for release. "Rachel… fuck!" he groaned, "I'm going to cum inside of you… do you want that, baby?"_

"_Y-yes… give me that hot cum, Sammy… don't hold back," she mewled, her fingers tugging harder at his hair._

_One last thrust of his hips was enough for Sam. His body trembled harder as his orgasm hit him hard. He moaned loudly, screaming out her name, emptying himself into her._

_When Rachel felt Sam's cum spill into her, she lost all control. Her back arched, wildly, and her moans became louder. Through her uncontrollable babbling, Sam could make out a few words, like, 'Sam', 'fuck', 'feels', and 'god'. He sped up his movements, helping her ride out her orgasm._

"_S-S-Sam," Rachel's breathing was still pretty erratic, as she buried her face into his chest, "That was…"_

"_Incredible," he finished, his body still trembling. Rachel's sigh of happiness turned to sadness. The fact that she was so happy, made her sad (if that made any sense). She knew that he wasn't hers. She didn't get to keep him. Sam was Quinn's boyfriend, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it, except lay there, and relish their last few intimate minutes together._

"What kind do you want?" Santana asked as her eyes scanned all the different brands of pregnancy tests, in the local Walgreens.

Rachel zoned back in as the Latina asked her a question. "I'm not sure; I guess the one that's easiest to read."

Brittany made a disgusted face as she held one of the boxes in her hand, "I don't think that you'd like this one, Rae. It says that you have to pee on a stick."

The shorter girl laughed at her ditzy friend, "Good to know, Britt."

"You know what I'd like to know?" Santana said as she turned her attention away from the tests, "I I'd like to know why I'm _just_ finding out that my girl hooked up with trouty mouth." She paused for a moment, "Was he good?"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well… I wouldn't know… it was my first time."

"Did you like it?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, "It was… really… wonderful. The feeling… it's really hard to describe… I wish I could feel it again."

"Well," Santana thought out loud, "You know, if you really want to, later tonight, Britt and I are going to-"

"As flattered as I am, Santana, I'm not really into that."

The darker girl shrugged, "Your loss," she shook her head, "So when are you going to tell Evans?"

Rachel sighed, "I'm not sure. I just really hope that I'm not pregnant. I mean, I would feel so bad if I had to dump all this baby stuff on him; Sam's a really nice guy, and he has a girlfriend-"

"Who you hate!" Santana interrupted, "Quinn's a bitch, Rae. Could you imagine what she would do if she found out that you were having her boyfriend's kid?"

"Make my life miserable? Yeah, I'd rather just try to avoid that."

"_Please_," Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head, "like she'll ever try anything with me around."

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "Rachie, if Quinn's mean to you, then Santana will just ambush her with her hurtful, terrible words."

"I know," Rachel nodded, "But I don't want to rock the boat. We've just won sectionals, and if a bunch of drama just pops up all of a sudden, we'll lose our focus, and then lose Regionals, just like last year."

"Regionals is _months_ from now," Santana crossed her arms, "I'm sure that Barbie would get over losing her Ken, by then."

The petite brunette sighed. "Look, I don't even _know_ if I'm pregnant, yet. Here," she took one of the pregnancy tests, "the box says that if I'm pregnant, the word _yes _will show up, and the word _no_ if I'm not."

The two other girls sighed, but let go of the issue, following her to the checkout counter.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

After the cashier had checked out their purchase, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany drove back to the Berry household. Rachel's dads were on a business trip, so the girls wouldn't have to worry about running into them. They walked up the stairs and into Rachel's room.

"So," Santana said, taking the box out of the bag, "do you want to do this now?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I think I want to tell Sam, first; you know, just so he knows that it's possible."

"Rae," the Latina sighed, "it's okay to be afraid. The thought of having a baby in high school is a scary thing. If you're just too afraid to take the test now, then you can tell us."

The petite brunette's stomach began to turn in knots, and she began to feel tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't know what to do," she sobbed, "I-I'm only sixteen; I can't raise a baby. I'm not even in a relationship with the father,"

"It's okay, Rachie," Brittany pulled her friend into a hug, "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah;" Santana agreed with the blonde, "if anyone even _tries_ to mess with you, Imma go all Lima heights on them."

Rachel smiled, "I love you guys,"

"We love you too," the Latina thought for a moment, "so when are you thinking of telling Sam that you might be having his baby?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "on Monday, I guess; the sooner the better, right?"

"Right," Santana agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Do you like it so far? And I know, not a lot of Sam Rachel interaction. But don't worry, it'll all start in chapter two. I'll update as soon as I can, but reviews **_**do**_** get the creative juices flowing *hint hint* :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would first like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews! They really mean a lot to me:**

**Anonymous – Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I heart Samchel- Thank you for your kind words. I think I know what you mean. I'm really glad that you gave my story a chance. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Val- cb- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Rachelberrylover- Thank you! Please keep reviewing!**

**Chordoverstreetfan- Thanks!**

**Lov2- Travel- Than you for all of your kind words. I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Goofyduxss777- Thanks!**

**Theregoesmysanity- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Your reviews are so inspiring! They make me want to write more and more :)**

* * *

><p>Somewhere Only We Know<p>

Chapter Two

Rachel sighed as she watched Sam stuff a few books into his locker. She still felt pretty embarrassed around him. He'd called her quite a few times after their hookup, but she was too ashamed to speak to him. How couldn't she be? She had taken his virginity, and they had barely said two words to each other, before that day.

That didn't mean that she didn't think about it. Whenever the short brunette was trying to focus on glee club, or her school work, her mind would always go back to the blonde football player's hunky features. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw those piercing green eyes, and those full lips. Rachel had no idea why people made fun of his lips. They looked so perfect, and now that she thought about it, she kind of preferred his over Finn's.

_Here goes nothing_ she thought as she walked up to him. "Sam, we need to talk,"

"Rach?" he turned his attention away from his locker as he looked down at her, "Why haven't you answered any of my calls or texts? I really need to talk to you about what happened last month.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about," she looked around the crowded hallway, and took his hand, "let's go to the choir room… things will be a lot more… quiet."

"Uh… okay?" he agreed, a bit confused as he let her lead him into the empty choir room.

"I-I think that you should sit," she told him. When he did as she told him, she stood in front of the chair, looking down at him. "Okay… do you remember what we did last month? You know, when you came to my house, and we went up to my room, and… well, you know,"

"Yeah," he nodded, "about that… Rachel, I-"

"No, Sam," she interrupted, "let me finish. There's something you should know." _Just get it over with. The sooner you tell him, the sooner you'll be finished seeing his reaction._ She took a deep breath, and then let it out, slowly. "I think… I think I may be pregnant."

For a few seconds, Sam just sat there. His eyes were locked into hers, his breathing becoming heavy. "H-How?" he asked, his voice shaky.

The short girl sighed, "Samuel, I know that you're probably pretty surprised right now, but I am _not_ going to give you a lesson on how the female body works,"

"No," he shook his head, "I know _that_, I just… are you sure?"

"No," she took the still unopened pregnancy test out of her bag, "but we'll find out, in about…" she read the back of the box, "… ten minutes…" she began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To go find out if I'm with child," she pointed to the test in her hand.

"Oh… right."

"Just stay there," she told him, "I'll be right back."

He nodded in understanding as he watched her walk out of the room. _Holy Shit,_ he thought. _What the hell did I do?_ Sam knew that he had screwed up, big time. He'd only had sex once, and he might already be a soon- to- be father.

Sam knew what happened to men who have babies in high school; they wouldn't make it to college, and end up working some dead end job at a gas station, or something. But he _couldn't _let that happen to him. He _needed_ to go to college, and get a good job. He couldn't just remain a Lima loser for the rest of his life.

Just then, Rachel walked back into the room, "So?" he asked.

"So?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Do you know if your… you know…"

"I can't look," she shook her head, "here", she gave him the test, "tell me,"

The blonde boy looked down at the test, breathing in a sigh of relief when he read the result, "It's negative, Rach."

"Oh thank god," she breathed. The two teens just sat there in silence for a few moments, before Rachel said, "So… I guess that's it… you don't have to worry about me anymore. You can get back to your life, and your blonde cliché of a girlfriend."

"Rachel, I- wait a second, what's '_cliché'_? Is that bad, because I'm blonde, too." He shook his head, "You know what? It doesn't even matter. I _really _like you, Rach. I… I want us to be together. What happened at your house… it was… amazing, the most incredible thing that's ever happened to me."

"No it's not, Sam." She shook her head, "you're not in love with me; you're in love with what we did. It was your first time doing that, so that's why it's so special. It was special to me too, and as painful as it is to say this… you… you're with Quinn."

"No, Rachel," he stood up. "I swear to god, it's nothing like that. That day, before we did all that… stuff… I realized that… you're different, Rach; you're not like other girls." Rachel shuddered as she felt his face moving in closer to hers.

"This isn't right," the small girl backed away from him, "This wouldn't be fair to Quinn! I know that she's a bitch, and she's really only using you for popularity reasons, but-" she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god; you weren't supposed to hear that."

"It's-"

"I'm so sorry for talking about your girlfriend like that, it was totally wrong of me and… god, I can't believe that I just said that."

"No, I don't-"

"I shouldn't have said that, it's just that, you see, when I told Santana about this whole incident, she told me that we should tell Quinn to piss her off. And when I told her that it would be wrong to try and break you two up, she told me that she deserved it, because she overheard her saying that she hated how you always spoke in Na'vi, and that being popular almost wasn't worth it, and-"

"RACHEL!" Sam exclaimed, placing his hand over her mouth to stop her from babbling, "I broke up with Quinn."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday,"

"But… why would you do that?"

"Because," he sighed, "I have all of these feelings for you, that I'm still a little confused about. I don't know _why_ I do, or _when_ I stopped liking Quinn; all I know is that, whenever I'm around you, I'm happy. Like, happier than I've ever felt before."

Rachel sighed and shook her head, "Sam, you don't-"

"Rachel, don't you _dare_ say that I'm only into you because we had sex, because that's one hundred percent wrong. I've never felt this way about a girl, before. About anyone, before. Why won't you just give us a chance?"

"I…" the brunette lost her train of thought, as she felt her lips press against. There was that feeling again. That feeling of yearning, and heat, and… love? Kissing Finn never felt like this. Kissing Sam was… _different_. But it was a good kind of different. Something that she'd only experienced one other time.

After a few moments, Rachel felt Sam's tongue trace her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, granting him entrance. "Mmm…" she moaned, weaving her fingers into his golden blonde hair.

"Sam," she pulled away, shaking her head. "No; I can't do this unless I'm sure that you really like me for me."

"But I-"

"Really do?" she finished. "I really like you, Sam… but… I think that we should think about this, first." And with that, the petite brunette walked out of the room, leaving Sam by himself. _This isn't over._ He thought, _I'm going to prove myself to Rachel, even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? And I know, the ending kind of stunk. Please, please, please review! Reviews make me update faster!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay. My house didn't have power for about four days, and I couldn't get access to a computer. But here it is. But first, I **_**do**_** need to thank everyone for their reviews.**

**Theregoesmysanity- Thank you! I'm glad that you love the story! I hope that you enjoy chapter three!**

**Rachelberrylover- Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad that you like the way my story's going. Please review, again.**

**Chordoverstreetfan- Thank you! Please review again.**

**calhoun91- thank you so much for your kind words! I'm glad that you like the story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Now on to chapter three.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere Only We Know<p>

Chapter Three

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana were doing homework in the Berry's kitchen, when Rachel's father, Hiram, walked into the room, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Sweetie, someone sent these for you," he handed the flowers to his daughter.

"Who are they from?" the petite brunette asked.

"Look," Santana pointed out, "there's a card.

"Oh," Rachel took the small card out of the bouquet, "it's from Sam."

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and 'aaawwed' in unison, "that's so sweet," the blonde girl gushed.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded smiling to herself.

"So…" Brittany said, "… are you going to go out with him?"

"I don't know," she shook her head; "I haven't made up my mind, yet."

"Aww, come on, give him a chance,"

"Yeah, just because he took your v-"

"Hat!" Santana interrupted, not wanting Rachel's father to find out that his daughter was no longer a virgin, "he took her hat."

"Her hat?" Hiram raised an eyebrow.

"Um… yup," Rachel nodded.

"…Okay…" he said, muttering something about teenage girls and their obsessions with clothing as he walked out of the room.

"Sam took your hat?" the ditzy blonde asked, "Rae, I don't think that it's a good idea to go out with a guy that stole from you."

Santana sighed, "Sam didn't _really_ take her hat, Britt."

"Then why did you tell her dad that-"

"I'll explain later," Rachel said.

"Is this like the time when you told me that I couldn't get married to Lord Tubbington? Because you never told me why." Brittany asked, suspiciously.

"Um… yeah… something like that…" she sighed and shook her head, "but seriously guys… what do you think I should do about Sam?"

"Well…" Santana thought for a moment, "… to be honest… I think that you should give him a chance. I mean, if you did, you would _finally_ have a boyfriend that I _don't_ want to kill."

The shorter girl shook her head in confusion, "What was wrong with my other boyfriends?"

"Well, Jesse just kind of pissed everybody off. Plus, he didn't seem very… straight… if you know what I mean."

"What about Finn?"

She sighed, "Come on, Rae; you know how I feel about Frankentien. He's cocky, even though his cock is about two inches long, he can't dance for his life, and he always looks like he's constipated… even when he's turned on."

Rachel shook her head as she tried to hold back a laugh, "Too much information, San."

"He's _your_ ex." She shrugged, "and besides… despite his oversized mouth, and all of that Na'vi crap… trouty mouth is _hot_. I mean, you saw him in his rocky costume, right."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, "he's _abulous_,"

Rachel smiled at her friends, "that's true, Britt… and I like his lips… they're kind of cute."

"Oh god," Santana rolled her eyes, "somebody's in love with Blondie…" she mocked in a sing- song voice.

"Shut up," she muttered, "I'll think about it. But… he dated _Quinn_. How the hell am I supposed to live up to the head cheerleader?"

"You're _so much_ prettier than Quinn, Rachie."

"Yeah," the Latina agreed, "if I had to choose between hooking up with you or that bitch, I'd pick you in a heartbeat?"

"What?" Brittany gasped, "I can't believe you, Santana! I thought that _we_ were hookup buddies! So now you want to just give your sweet lady kisses to someone else?"

"Alright, first of all, you know that I'd never do that to you," she sighed, "and second, wouldn't it be more fun, if we added a _third_ person to our sexy times?"

"Ooh yay!" the ditsy girl clapped her hands, excitedly, "then we'd have two more boobies to play with!"

Rachel buried her face into her hands, giving herself a mental note to go buy a bottle of aspirin for the headache that would be occurring just a few minutes from then. "No thanks."

"Oh yeah… I just remembered… you have Sam's penis to play with, now."

"Alright," she sighed, "I have an idea… let's not talk about my sex life."

"Aw, don't ruin our fun," Santana whined, "I've been waiting _years_ for you to get a sex life, and now that you finally have one, you're not going to tell us about it? Not cool, Rae." She sighed, "at least tell us if he's big or not."

"Well… yeah…" the short girl looked down at her lap, the fact that she was blushing was completely evident.

"Good for you," Brittany smiled at her. "And he sent you really pretty flowers, too."

"Yeah..." she looked at the bouquet of flowers, "they _are_ beautiful; I really _should_ thank him for them." Rachel shook her head, "but this _doesn't _mean that I'm saying yes." _This is going to take __**a lot**__ more thinking._

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Rachel sighed as she walked into glee club, taking the seat right next to Sam. He looked sort of… _different._ Not different like he shaved his head and had his lip pierced… but he definitely looked different. His hair was brushed out in a different way, sort of like the way Justin Bieber has his hair. Rachel wasn't much of a Bieber fan, but she had to admit, Sam made it look really cute. The blonde boy was also dressed like Justin, (Black shirt and jeans with a purple sweatshirt on top).

"Hey guys," Mr. Shue chimed as he looked at a sheet of paper in his hands, pulling Rachel's attention away from Sam. "Does anybody have any ideas for Regionals?"

"Mr. Shue?" Sam walked up to the front of the choir room.

"Oh, Sam, I didn't notice your new haircut,"

"Dude," Puck said, "that haircut makes your mouth look even bigger."

"Shh," Coach Sylvester said. For some reason, coach Sylvester was now part of the New Directions. Rachel had no idea why, and personally, she thought that the whole thing was a terrible idea, "let her speak."

"I've decided to sing a tribute to Justin Bieber," the green eyed boy continued. A few of the guys snickered, giving him disapproving looks, "laugh all you want, but that guy's a genius. He's only, like, seventeen, and he's already a millionaire."

"Alright Sam," the curly haired teacher said, "let's see what you've got,"

Sam picked up his guitar, and began to play a few chords before singing.

_Ohh wooaah  
>Ohh wooaah<br>Ohh wooaah-ohhh_

He slowly walked closer and closer to Rachel, until he was pretty much standing right in front of her. He looked into her eyes as he continued to sing.

_You know you love me, I know you care_  
><em>Just shout whenever, And I'll be there<em>  
><em>You want my love, You want my heart<em>  
><em>And we will never ever ever be apart<em>

He put his guitar down as the music sped up.

Are we an item? Girl quit playing

He pulled a chair in between them and sat down so he was in eye level with the petite brunette.

_We're just friends, What are you saying?  
>Said theres another, Look right in my eyes<em>

Sam took Rachel by the hand and pulled her closer to him. She smiled at him, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

_My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
>And I was like<em>

He got up out of the chair, and walked back to the front of the room, and began to dance like Justin Bieber, earning a few laughs and smiles from the club.

_Baby, baby, baby ohhh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby noo<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby ohh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_For you, I would have done whatever_  
><em>And I just can't believe, we ain't together<em>  
><em>And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you<em>  
><em>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<em>  
><em>And im in pieces, Baby fix me<em>  
><em>And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream<em>

_Im going down, down, down, dooown_  
><em>And I just cant believe my first love would be around.<em>  
><em>And I'm like<em>

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby noo<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby ohh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone_  
><em>Gone, gone, gone,<em>  
><em>I'm gone.<em>

The entire club, except for two teens who happened to be a blonde head cheerleader, and a very tall football player, cheered. Rachel smiled up at him, brightly. _Finn's never sang to me like that._ She thought, _and neither has Jesse._ From what she remembered, the only person that had ever done something that was even _close_ to what Sam just did for her, was Noah, and they were never really _in love_. She had known Noah since preschool, and he was like a brother to her; the only reason why they had ever dated, last year, was to get the attention of Finn and Quinn, and ever since the breakup, the small girl didn't really give a shit about Finn, anymore.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Once glee club was over, the twelve students walked out of the choir room and into the hallway. Since Rachel was one of the first people out of the room, Sam had to be quick to catch up to her.

"Hey, Rach!" he called, "wait up!"

"Sam?" the small girl turned around when she heard a familiar voice call her name, "Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back, "so… what did you think about that song that I sang in glee club?"

"I really liked it," she looked down at her feet and blushed; they both knew that Rachel was aware that the song was for her.

"So… do you think that I might have a chance?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I need some time to think…"

"Rachel, _please_," he pleaded, taking her hands in his, "I just want to be with you; it's not like I'm going to do what Finn did to you." His voice was light hearted, when he said the last thing, knowing that it was a joke. When Rachel just looked down at her feet, his eyes grew as wide as beach balls. "You think that I'm going to do what Finn did?" he shook his head, "Rachel, I swear on my life, I'll never, ever do that to you. I'm _nothing_ like that jerk."

"I know," Rachel's voice was so quiet that it was almost a whisper, "it's just… I haven't had the best experiences when it comes to relationships."

"Yeah, but… I'd never do that. I really care about you, Rach."

"I-I know," she shook her head, "I just need some time." And with that, she walked away, leaving the blonde boy alone, and a little confused.

When she walked up to her locker, Finn was already waiting in front of it. "What's going on between you and Sam?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Finn, I would greatly appreciate it if you moved away from my locker."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

The petite brunette sighed. "What's happening between Sam and I is absolutely none of your business," she shook her head, "why do you even care? _You_ broke up with _me_."

"Because you cheated on me!" the tall boy exclaimed.

"Well excuse me for being upset about my boyfriend having sex with my best friend, and not telling me about it."

Finn shook his head, "But we weren't even together, at the time! You were with Jesse!"

"And you lied about it _while_ we were together!" Rachel was really beginning to get frustrated; she had a lot on her mind, and she had quite a lot of homework to do.

"Why weren't you upset with Santana? She could have told you!"

"But Santana and I weren't dating," she sighed, "look, Finn; I have a lot on my mind. You need to understand that our relationship is over. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, and I'm allowed to be around, and date whoever I want." She continued to look through her locker as she heard him began to slowly walk away, happy that their conversation was over.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"Why do you guys even like this show?" Rachel asked Brittany and Santana, as the three girls watched the Jersey Shore gang invade the television in the Berry's living room. "It's just a bunch of people having sex and getting arrested. I mean, most of them aren't even from New Jersey; I heard that Snookie is from Long Island."

"Chill Rae," Santana said, "it's just a show," she chuckled, "looks like someone's stressing out about trouty mouth."

"I'm not stressing out!" she exclaimed, exasperatedly. "I just wish I knew what was going on; I mean, I know that I like him, I… I don't know what to do."

"Just go out with him!" Brittany said, "he'll make your heart happy."

Rachel smiled at her ditsy friend, "Maybe, but…" The petite brunette lost her train of thought when she heard a noise coming from outside of the front door. "…do you guys hear that?"

The Latina shook her head in confusion, "Hear what?"

"Shh," she waited a few seconds, "_now_ do you hear it?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "it sounds like… guitar?"

"Yeah," Rachel stood up from the couch, "Let's go see what it is." The three girls walked up to the door and opened it; all three of them were surprised at what they saw.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath<br>Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<br>Tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated  
>I'll hang from your lips<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Sam was standing outside of the house, with his guitar, singing. Rachel couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde boy.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
>I'll be your love suicide<br>and I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

He stopped playing when he was face to face with the brunette. "Rachel," he smiled at her.

"Sam," she smiled back.

"Look Rach," he took her hand in his, "I really like you; more than I've ever liked a girl. If you want me to go down on my knees, I will." He began to put down his guitar.

"Samuel, that isn't necessary." She stopped him, "yes."

The green eyed boy shook his head in confusion, "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Really?" he smiled, "Rachel, I promise that-"

"Just shut up and kiss her!" Santana exclaimed from the doorway.

The two other teens looked in her direction before turning their attention back to each other. Sam gently caressed her face in his hands, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, leaving the rest of the world behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used:<strong>

**Baby- Glee Cast**

**I'll Be- Edwin Mcain**

**So did you guys like it? I have the next few chapters planned out, and chapter four is completed; I'll post it as soon as I get… let's say… five reviews? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything in over a week. I've been having a bit of a writer's block (especially for this story). But I think that's over, since I've been writing non- stop for two days.**

**During my very short hiatus, I've come across two stories that I've fallen in love with. They're called 'Lies' by cerberus angel, and 'Fate brought us here' by Tarafina. If you haven't read either of them yet, then you should definitely check them out. They're both really good Samchel stories.**

**Now on to chapter four:**

* * *

><p>Somewhere Only We Know<p>

Chapter Four

Rachel and Sam were on a double date with Brittany and Artie at Breadstix. It had been a few weeks after they had gotten together, and so far, everything had been going pretty well for the new couple. The holidays had come and gone, faster than a blink of an eye. Since her family was Jewish, Rachel spent Christmas with Sam and his family. At first she was pretty nervous about meeting her new boyfriend's family for the first time. But once she'd met them, she had no idea what she had been afraid of in the first place.

His family was actually really cool. He had two younger twin siblings, Stacie and Stevie. Like Sam, the two little kids had light blonde hair (which Rachel didn't understand, since Sam told her that he dyed his hair with lemon juice, until she had met his father; his hair was the exact same color as the seven year old twins'.) The two of them seemed to have already taken a certain liking to Rachel; in fact, during dinner, Stacie turned to Rachel, whispering, "Guess what? Stevie thinks you're hot," into her ear. The petite brunette almost chocked on her food when she heard this, and she had to do her best to hold in a laugh.

Sam and Rachel hadn't had sex since the first time, in Rachel's bedroom. They had been pretty close, one time, but Rachel stopped him, telling Sam that they shouldn't risk getting into the situation that they were almost in, about two months ago, and that they couldn't engage in sexual relations, until he went and bought some protection.

Well that sort of freaked Sam out. What if, when he was at the drugstore, and purchasing his… items, he saw somebody he knew? Like one of Rachel's dads, or his mother, or his… grandmother? When he told Rachel about his nervousness, she sighed and crossed her arms, telling him that his grandmother was living in Tennessee, and that she would not, under any circumstance, be intimate at any level with him, other than kissing, until she knew for sure that they would be safe. So he bought a pack of condoms, showing them to Rachel, the day after (she smiled when she saw that they were extra large, "Someone's a little cocky…" she giggled, "… no pun intended.")

So now the two couples were sitting in the booth, each person sitting next to their significant other. Everything was going fine, until Rachel began to lazily run her hand up and down Sam's thigh, causing him to stiffen in his seat. When she made her way up his thigh, her hand barely grazed over the crotch of his pants. The blonde boy had to bite down on his lip to hold back a moan. Man, it had been so long.

He looked at Brittany, who was saying something about how Lord Tubbington would never answer his cell phone, but he couldn't concentrate on the ditsy blonde. All he could think about was Rachel's hand, and the direction it was moving around his jeans. _God, where's that waitress with the check?_ He thought as he felt his cock beginning to become hard, not wanting it to become any more noticeable than it already was, _I __**can't**__ let the entire restaurant see me with a hard- on_.

Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend as she saw his face become flushed. She really did want him; she had only had sex with him one time, and since then, she couldn't help but yearn for that same feeling, again. _It looks like someone's already getting excited,_ the short girl thought silently to herself when she saw the bulge forming in the front of Sam's jeans.

"Are you okay, bro?" Artie asked when he saw Sam start to tense up, "your face is turning red."

"Maybe he got stung by a bee," Brittany suggested, "when I got stung by a bee, my face turned all red, too."

"Britt," Rachel said, fighting back laughter, "when you got stung by a bee, your face turned red because you were crying so hard."

"Oh… right."

"N-no," he shook his head, "I'm fine." _Holy shit,_ his eyes clenched shut when he felt Rachel's tiny hand squeeze his thigh. _Man, we need to get out of here._ The green eyed boy quickly pulled his wallet out of his pocket, taking out enough money to pay for his and Rachel's meals. "Rach and I need to go…" he said, pulling his girlfriend out off the booth, "because… um… Rachel can't miss curfew."

"Curfew?" the other boy raised an eyebrow, "It's not even eight o'clock, yet."

"Yeah well… Rachel's dads are pretty strict."

"No they're not," Brittany shook her head, "Rach's dads are really cool."

_Damn it,_ Sam thought, hiding behind Rachel so their friends wouldn't see the front of his pants, _whenever we're about to leave, they pull us back in. If my balls explode, it's their fault._ "Yeah well…" he thought for a moment, "her dads don't like me." The statement wasn't entirely untrue. Rachel's dads had never really liked any of her boyfriends. In fact, he didn't think that he had ever heard them call him by his first name; whenever they were talking to him, the two men would acknowledge him as 'boy'. And once, when he called her on the phone and her dad, Leroy, answered, he heard him say "it's the blonde boy," to his husband, before putting Rachel on the phone.

"We'll talk to you guys later," he told them, looking older his shoulder as he and Rachel walked out of the restaurant. He quickly walked up to his jeep, hopping into the driver's seat as Rachel sat in the passenger's seat. As soon as both of the doors were shut, Sam crushed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Rachel moaned against his mouth when she felt her tongue collide with his. Her fingers weaved into his golden blonde hair, pulling his face closer to hers.

After a few more moments of lip locking, Sam pulled his mouth off of hers, and started his up the jeep. He drove out of the parking lot as fast as he could. As much as he wanted to have sex with her, right there in the parking lot, there were a lot of risks to having public sex.

Sam moved one of his hands away from the steering wheel, as he was driving down the street, placing it on Rachel's thigh. He worked the calloused hand up her skirt and then to her panties. "Ooooh," she whimpered, her little hands spearing through his hair. _God, this is excruciating, _she thought, her teeth biting into her lip. Rachel leaned up, placing kisses up Sam's jawbone.

"Ooooh babe," he mumbled, his grip on the steering wheel tightening, trying as hard as he possibly could to focus on the road. As he turned onto Rachel's block, he hoped- no, prayed- that her parents wouldn't be home; neither of them could really wait much longer, and he knew that the two men would become suspicious if they just burst into the house and ran to her room as fast as they possibly could.

Once they had made their way through the doorway of the large, two story, (and thankfully empty) house, kissing each other all the while, the blonde boy pressed his girlfriend against the wall, rubbing his body against hers.

"Oh Sam," Rachel breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sam looked at the staircase, and was about to carry her to her room, when she stopped him, "Not now," she shook her head, "We'll go there, later… here first." She twisted her fingers in his golden locks, latching her mouth onto his, before reaching down and squeezing his ass.

"Baby," he groaned, pulling down his zipper, and threading out his penis. Rachel licked her lips and stared down at it. She felt a throb in between her legs as she felt his throbbing erection press against her bare thigh.

"Do you have protection?" she asked, beginning to move the crotch of her panties out of the way. He nodded, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a condom. After ripping the tiny package open with his teeth, Sam quickly slipped the white rubber onto the length of his member.

He looked into her eyes, "Are you ready?" he asked.

The tiny girl didn't respond. She just gently grasped his dick, placing it against her wet, slick, folds. She didn't really care if this coupling, pressed against the wall, wasn't very romantic. They hadn't done the deed in over two months; Rachel's goal was to get immediate release first, then they could move upstairs later for all that sweet sensual stuff that didn't seem nearly as important right now.

Taking that as his cue, he carefully slipped himself inside of her, making sure that he didn't hurt her. "Ohhhh," he moaned when he felt her walls squeeze around him. Rachel moaned, nearly yelled, when he entered her. There it was. That sweet, sweet, friction; that incredible 'filled' feeling that she felt the last time, the feeling that she didn't think she would ever get over.

Her legs were squeezing his hips, as he pushed in and out, groaning at the feeling. His hands reached down and squeezed her as, massaging it roughly, "Fuck, your pussy feels so fucking good!" Sam buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. Rachel's hands weaved into his golden blonde hair, tugging lightly.

"S-S-Saaam," the petite brunette hissed, breaths quickening, heart racing, "feels… so fucking good…" She arched her hips, keeping in time with his thrusts. She felt as if a knot was forming inside, a knot that was being pulled tighter and tighter every second, just waiting to burst.

"Ohholyfuck!" Sam bit down on Rachel's neck, pounding even harder into her. He looked down, watching his cock disappear into her pussy over and over again. He could see her juices covering his length, even with a condom on. His hand moved up to her breast, squeezing in with just the right amount of roughness as he struggled to hold in his climax; he knew from the beginning that he wouldn't last very long.

"Harder, harder," Rachel was gasping, burying her face into his shoulder. The small girl didn't know what it was, but there was something about the position they were in that was extremely erotic, "I'm so close, Sammy, so close! Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!"

"Sam, Sam, Sa…"

Sam felt her come as she was trying to get his name out. _Thank god, _he thought, letting himself go at the same time. Another second and he would have had to disappoint; one could only clench their teeth and hold it in for so long.

Rachel whimpered, coming down from her high, as he thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Still inside of her, Sam leaned in and kissed from her jaw line up to her lips, little tiny, light kisses, "I never want to be without you, Rachel. I… I… I love you, Rachie."

She smiled up at him through her long, dark, eyelashes, "I love you too, Sammy." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Once the couple cached their breath, Sam made his way up the steps and into her room. Cloths were torn from left to right, until both of them were completely naked. They had one night to make up for lost time; not that Sam thought that it would be enough time. _But we can try,_ he thought, laying the small, and now naked girl, down on the bed.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Rachel smiled as she drove her cherry red Camero down Sam's block. She thought that it was a bit funny that after being apart for only about five hours, she was already beginning to miss him. He had to leave her house at around six thirty, because his mother was freaking out, wondering where he was. It was actually a pretty lucky that he left so early; not even two minutes after he pulled out of her driveway, her fathers had returned from their dinner party (obviously drunk).

It was now twelve o'clock, as she pulled into the Evans' driveway. Once her car was parked, she walked up to the front door and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal the face of one Elizabeth Evans. Elizabeth was a brunette woman, of average height; Her eyes were the exact same emerald green as her oldest son, "Hello Rachel," she smiled down at the shorter girl.

"Hi Mrs. Evans," Rachel said, returning the smile, "is Sam here?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, "he's upstairs… but I think he might be in the shower, right now."

"It's okay," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'll wait."

"Are you sure? Sam is known to take pretty long showers." the woman sighed when she thought of her son's semi- annoying habit, "it could be a while."

"I'm sure; it's not like I'm in a rush."

Elizabeth nodded, letting Rachel into her house. The brown eyed girl walked up the stairs and into her boyfriend's room. After dating Sam for a little over a month, she had learned something that not too many knew about: Samuel Joseph Evans was by far the biggest dork that she had ever met… and she loved it. She loved having a boyfriend that would say sweet things to her in Na'vi. She loved it when he would talk about Avatar, or comic books, or his many trips to comic con; whenever he would talk about something like that, his face would just light up, and his eyes seemed to grow bigger.

She sat down on his bed, smiling at the Star Wars comforter. As she was looking at the various Avatar and Football posters, Rachel's eyes traveled down to his desk. There were several sheets of white paper that caught her eye. Getting up of the bed, she walked up to the desk, sitting down in the chair. On the pieces of paper there were various drawings. They were all of different things; Spiderman, his two siblings, a few of the characters from Avatar, etc. There were also quite a few drawings of her.

Just then, she heard the door swing open; she turned around and saw Sam walk in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey," the blonde boy smiled, taken by surprise, "I didn't know that you delivered."

She rolled her eyes, slapping his arm, jokingly, "I'm not here for that," she picked up a few of the drawings, "did you draw these?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"They're really good," she smiled, "Why haven't you showed me these, before?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess… it's not really that… cool."

"Are you kidding?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "of course it's cool; you have a gift Sam. You shouldn't be afraid to show it."

He smiled down at her, "You're the best; you know that, right?"

"Of course I do," she giggled.

His smile grew larger as he pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. When Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, Sam felt the towel fall from his waist. The small girl pulled her lips away from his, looking her boyfriend up and down. His body really was incredible. He had the most amazingly chiseled abdominals, right below his incredible pecks. And his arms. God, she could go on and on about his arms. Even when he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, she could see the large shape of his biceps.

Sam smirked when he saw Rachel gazing at his body. "For somebody who didn't come here to have sex, you look like you're pretty interested."

The petite brunette sighed and rolled her eyes, "just go get dressed, perve."

"Come on, I know you want me," he said, pressing his body against hers.

"Sam?" she murmured when she felt his penis just slightly touching her thigh.

"Yeah?"

"I _really _think that you should put some clothes on."

"But I-"

"Clothes. _Now_."

"Yes ma'am." He joked as he walked up to his dresser. He rummaged through the top draw for a few moments before pulling out his favorite boxers: his Avatar boxers.

"Really?" she smiled as she looked at his choice of underwear, "Avatar boxers? Seriously?"

"Yup," he nodded, proudly, "now, I know that you're probably really turned on, right now, but you're going to have to restrain yourself. I don't think my mom would be too happy if she walked in and saw us wanking."

"I'll try to control myself," she smirked, "oh dear; be still my weak, quaking legs, for I have never seen a sexier pair of underwear." She collapsed onto his bed."

"Alright," he rolled his eyes as he slipped his Spiderman t-shirt up and over his head, "easy there, sarcastic."

After she watched the blonde boy pull a pair of jeans over his legs, she walked back up to him. She wrapped one arm around his neck, using the other to stroke his cheek. I love your cheeks," she giggled, "they're so cute." She stood on her tippy toes, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Sam smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her torso, "Nga yawne lu oer."

_More Na'vi. _"What does that mean?"

"I love you," he pressed a tender kiss on the side of her lips.

"Hmm," she smiled, "How do you say 'I have the best boyfriend in the world', in Na'vi?"

"Oe tse'a sìltsan Pxel mì kifkey."

"Well then, Oe tse'a sìltsan Pxel mì kifkey." She smiled as her big brown eyes stared into his piercing emerald green ones, and her head against his warm chest, listing to the steady beat of his heart.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Sam was stuffing books into his locker when he heard somebody walk up to him. "Sam." _Crap_ he thought when he recognized the voice.

"What do you want, Quinn?" he sighed when he turned around to face the head cheerleader.

"What's going on?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about?" the green eyed boy shook his head in confusion.

"With you and that… _thing_."

"What thing, I-" his eyes widened in realization, "are you talking about Rachel?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Why do you have to talk about her like that? She never did anything to you."

"Yeah she did; she stole my man."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oaky, first of all, I'm not your man. And second, Rachel's my girlfriend, and I have a right to be around her."

"I can't believe you dumped me, just so you could be with man hands! I mean, that's social suicide!"

"Who the hell cares!" he exclaimed, "I don't know why everyone's always calling her a loser. I think she's probably the complete opposite..." he paused for a quick moment, "_You're_ the loser."

"What?"

"Yeah," he nodded, standing by his previous statement, "you always hurt people just for your own benefit… I mean, I heard that you were telling everybody that I was gay, _just because_ you didn't want anyone to know that I dumped you. You would have been publically humiliated… you couldn't handle having your perfect reputation tarnished."

"Sam, come on, you know that Rachel's a loser… I mean, have you seen the way she dresses?"

"I like the way she dresses." Sam shut his locker, "Look Quinn… I'm sure that there's _someone_ out there for you," _Yeah, because every guy in the universe wants to spend the rest of their life with a bitchy, over controlling promzilla._ "But I'm not the guy…"

"But you're the guy for Rachel?" she shook her head in disbelief, "god, you're _so _screwed up!" she began to turn away from him, "you haven't seen the last of me, Sam Evans. One day, you'll realize what a freak that hobbit is, and until that day comes, I'll be waiting." And with that, the blonde cheerleader stormed off, leaving Sam to chuckle to himself.

"Over my dead body," he murmured to himself before walking down the hallway, walking a little faster as usual; Rachel was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? I've got to admit, it feels really good to post something after not updating for a week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and if you guys have any ideas, please tell me; I'm always open to suggestions :). I'll start working on chapter five as soon as I get… say… six reviews? Please, please, please review! I thrive on reviews!<strong>


End file.
